The present invention relates to a recombination device for use in conjunction with a storage battery for recombining hydrogen and oxygen gases discharged from the battery. It is particularly applicable to storage batteries and recombination devices that are to be enclosed in one gas tight housing or in two communicating housings with a pressure sensitive closure sealing against excess pressure or vacuum in respect to the outside atmosphere.
The use of gas recombination devices with rechargeable storage batteries facilitates applying the topping or finishing charge to the battery. However, it has not been possible to use rechargeable storage batteries in the same way as gas-tight cells because the recombination devices are normally vented to the atmosphere. To prevent overpressure at high charging loads, the housing of the recombination device generally includes a small opening. Although this small opening presents a resistance to flow, a portion of the gases can escape from the recombination device. Water losses occur from non-stoichiometric gasing phases which produce surplus oxygen or hydrogen that are not catalytically recombined and from water vapor carried by the escaping gases.
German patent publication DE-OS No. 28 04 583 shows the use of venting means in combination with a housing which contains a storage battery and a recombining device. The venting means is designed so that at a predetermined pressure in the housing, the vents open to permit escape or entry of gases depending on the pressure differential in respect to the outside atmosphere. Vents of this type may reduce water losses. However during extended use, the vents may not function properly due to corrosion or fatigue of the elastic materials.
In view of these problems with prior devices, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pressure sensitive closure for a recombination device and storage battery which will permit the use under moderate operating conditions of a gas tight enclosure in conjunction with the storage battery.
It is a further object to limit fluctuation of the gas equilibrium of a storage battery combined with a recombination device.